At twenty, at thirty
by Sammy Automatic
Summary: At twenty, he was sent away; at thirty, he was brought back.


At twenty, at thirty by Sammy Automatic

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender; I write for the enjoyment of it and not for monetary profit.

Written: 5/9/2006

At twenty, Sam was asked to see the boss (or Mr. Parker if you like). Mr. Parker informed him that as his daughter was away, 'You have been given a part-time post in the military. Go and live life a little till her return.'

Sam seemed a little worried by this till he'd found out that his family had signed him over to become Centre property at the age of seventeen, that very day that Miss Parker had been very pissed off and stormed out of her father's office, kicking Sam in the shins on her merry little way.

So he'd become mere Centre owned property. He'd been assigned to be Miss Parker's very own sweeper to look after her. And that's what his friend in field teased him of, never knew him as Sam but as Miss Parker's personal sweeper.

He tried to hate her for this but he just couldn't hate the child for what her parents had done, nor what his own parents had sentenced him to.

***

At the age of thirty, Sam was called in at short notice by Mr. Parker. The military had strong connections to the Centre due to their project's results. He was then shipped back off to the Centre. He walked in right on time. Knocked once on the already open door and entered before standing in front of Mr. Parker's desk near a young woman. 'Reporting for duties as ordered sir,' he kept military stance yet held his hand behind his back. He frowned ever so slightly when he'd noticed he was still wearing his navies, not to mention his com still at his shoulder.

Mr. Parker didn't seem all that happy either. But Sam didn't care, after all he was just considered 'property', all they could do was kill him and frankly it was a much better preference to living. Mr. Parker informed him this was his new boss. Sam looked at the twenty-four-year-old, who glanced at him briefly. 'Angel, your very own sweeper to do with what you want, and, of course, for your protection.'

Miss parker, however, bit back, 'I don't need _his_ or _your_ protection, savvy?'

Mr. Parker dismissed her comment altogether. '_He_ is _your protection_, and frankly I don't want to hear back chat,' he snapped back in a deadly cold tone. Miss Parker just blinked at her father. 'Do what you want with him.'

Sam looked slightly annoyed to say the least, while Miss Parker approached the desk and glanced back at him before putting both her hand on her father desk and leaning over. 'He looks good enough to bed,' she remarked, a delightful smile on her lips before straightening and standing once more beside Sam.

'Now look here, Missy, if you want some one to _'bed'_ ring an _'escort'_ and tell him about your probs. I am not your toy. I am your protection.'

Mr. Parker wasn't happy at how the two weren't getting along. He pulled his gun out. The two men stared at one another. 'What _my daughter_ wants goes. We clear on that? You'll do as you're told. And my Angel's problems are your problems, after all, you're her protection,' Mr. Parker said so very coldly. 'Understand, or do I have to persuade you?' he asked again.

Sam nodded, adding a nice, 'Yes sir, understood.'

'Dismissed.'

Miss Parker looked at her father, then at Sam. She walked off, but before she left she whacked Sam cheekily on the bum. Just as Mr. Parker looked up. Sam, however, had jumped, looking slightly annoyed, but kept his face blank. 'Good day to you, too, sir,' and then he walked out casually.

***

Sam ran up the corridor after Miss Parker and grabbed her arm from behind before pulling her to face him. She, however, reacted by slapping him one and spat 'Keep your filthy hands off me!'

Sam seemed a little stunned at first and rubbed his face slowly. 'Oh, is that a threat young missy?'

She stood there, still very angry. 'A moment ago you couldn't wait to get your hands on me, what it don't work both ways?' Sam asked sarcastically. 'What an arse!'

Miss Parker responded, smiling sweetly, 'That's me honey,' and nodded smiling back fakely. 'Maybe you should take a hint, pal,' she retorted.

'Oh, that all you got?' Sam asked back.

'It was all for daddy dearest. Apparently he doesn't give a toss, mmm. If you don't mind, I'll go ponder it in my nice, secluded, quiet office. Good day.' She turned on her heels, about to march off, before she turned back, 'Maybe I'll tell you the story one day of why I was sent away,' and with that she marched off, muttering loudly 'Damn prick, why couldn't he just send me back to Florida. Beats me, hon. Then again we both know why, but are you willing to admit it? Damn yeah. Damn crazy.'

Sam stood there, quite angry. After all, he and his new boss didn't hit it off at all; this would be an up-hill battle in the making. Not only that, he was her property. He hoped being her property would have some 'ups'. Probably not. Probably be treated like trash just like all the rest treated him.

***

He walked off to the dinning hall to get himself a coffee. He went and sat with Syd quietly who seemed lost in thought. Sydney Green suddenly noticed the younger man dressed in navy military uniform beside him. 'Oh, hi, Sam.'

'Hey, Syd.'

'What's the matter, you seem a little upset?'

'Had a tiff with my bosses, what more can I say?'

'Bosses?'

'Mmm, little Miss Parker's back with us.'

'Who?'

'I'd rather hoped she'd not come back, to be more polite than saying I'd hoped she'd flaming died.'


End file.
